Sense of Knowing
by MissJD
Summary: Una pequeña aventura de la Princesa Leia que termina en algo más... romántico que aventurero, podría decirse. "- Hola, Leia -Dijo Han, con una sonrisa y viéndome fijamente. Esto sonará tonto, porque el reloj sólo se detiene si se arruina, más se sintió como si el tiempo sí se pudiera detener. "


Out here I try my best to occupy **(Aquí intento hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, para ocupar** )

My mind with things that I should do ( **mi mente con cosas que debo hacer;** )

But in my heart and soul I recognize ( **pero, en mi corazón y alma, reconozco** )

There's nothing I want more than you ( _ **no hay nada que yo quiera más que tú**_ ).

When I see your face ( **Cuando veo tu cara,** )

I feel my heart exploding ( **siento mi corazón explotar.** )

An empty space of my contempt and loathing ( **Un espacio vacío de mi desprecio y odio** )

Has been replaced, with a keen sense of knowing ( **ha sido sustituido con un agudo** ** _sentido de complicidad_** ).

When I see your face…

~ Your Face – The Lake Poets.

 **Leia**

Iba caminando por el final del Mercado. Con las personas a los lados locas por comprar cosas de la comida o chatarra o lo que sea que estuviesen comprando, lo único que quiero es encontrarlo a él. Se suponía que Chewie estaría esperando cerca de allí; pero al no verlo, he tomado la decisión de caminar. Así que, ahora, me encuentro un poco, digamos que, perdida.

— Disculpe, ¿usted quisiera ésta pieza para su nave? —poniéndole una pieza para una nave, sí, pero demasiado vieja, frente a sus ojos.

— No, en realidad —intentó responder, con lo básico que sabía de Corelliano. A sus 19 años, sabía varios idiomas de distintos planetas alrededor de su querida Alderaan.

— Usted… —el señor, que vendía el pedazo de chatarra, se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos de la Princesa— la conozco, es la Princesa…

— ¡No! —dijo exaltada, nadie debería reconocerla, no sin seguridad y rodeada de personas que quién sabe con qué intenciones— No, creo que me confunde. —Le respondió, un poco más tranquila. Mientras veía hacia todos los lados, buscando a Chewie… o intentando huir, lo que se diera primero a la oportunidad. Bueno, no se suponía que la Alfombra Andante la esperaría a ella… si no a su hermano, Luke, que vivía en Tatooine, con su familia.

La cosa va así, ella escuchó, en una visita que le hizo a Luke, hace unos días, que le habían enviado un holograma, el joven Solo, invitándolo a que llegara a Corellia para enseñarle a pilotear su estimada nave, la Halcón Milenario. Que Chewie estaría esperándolo a él, cerca del Mercado. Y, pues, ella… se auto-invitó. A Han Solo no le gustaba mucho su presencia, porque según él, ella era una "pequeña indefensa". ¡Por favor! ¡Tenían la misma edad! Bueno, casi, él era un año mayor, como su hermano Luke. Sin embargo, ella había recibido la enseñanza total, sin filtro, sin machismo o tal cosa bárbara. También, sabía la historia de cómo Luke y ella fueron separados, y por qué; pero eso no lo sabían el resto de las personas, ni siquiera Han. De hecho, Han Solo creía que los hermanos se gustaban, por eso siempre estaban juntos y se llevaban muy bien. Y… ¿cómo se conocían todos? Bueno, porque Luke y ella tenían clases con el Maestro Yoda. Por otro lado, Han y Chewie tenía clases de pilotar con C-3PO (al joven Han le desesperaban sus estadísticas, sobre todo) y R2-D2, en la misma Escuela de la Fuerza.

 **Han**

— Oye, Chewie, —se detuvo, repentinamente, golpeando el pecho del wookiee, con su mano— ¿no es Su Alteza la que está allá? —su amigo volteó a ver, hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del piloto e hizo sonidos de aprobación.

— Chewie, amigo mío, hoy te enseñaré cómo salvar a una encantadora damisela que pide a gritos auxilio. —dijo Han presumiendo, mientras se arreglaba su chaqueta azul. El wookiee hizo sonidos de negación, dado que Han sí lo entendía; más, en ésta ocasión, siguió caminando; sabía que no era bueno, ya que ambos tenían algunos roces, ¿qué podía hacer? Sólo seguirlo y vigilar que no hiciera algo terrible contra la Princesa Leia, que quién sabe qué hacía en ese lugar.

 **Leia**

Suspiré, profundamente. Quizás no debí de haber venido. Quería verlo… pero no fue buena idea, he salido de Alderaan sin decir a dónde iba y… — Permiso. —me di la vuelta, golpeé con alguien.

— Hola, Leia —Dijo Han, con una sonrisa y viéndome fijamente. Esto sonará tonto, porque el reloj sólo se detiene si se arruina, más se sintió como si el tiempo sí se pudiera detener. Reaccioné, porque el amigo wookiee, de Han, habló o lo que sea que ellos hagan. Tragué. Bajé la mirada, ¡Rayos!— ¿Gajes del oficio, Su Alteza?

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó el señor que intentaba venderme ese pedazo de chatarra— ¿Ella es la Princesa de Alderaan, no es así, Solo? —preguntó, no con buena intención. Y el joven piloto se puso nervioso, ¿por qué? Miré a Chewie y él, también, lucía preocupado.

— Yo me tengo que ir. —dije, mientras regresaba a dónde recordaba que había dejado la nave que "presté" del Senado Galáctico, sí, bueno, quizás un poco de gajes de ser la hija del Senador, sin abusos, claro.

— ¡Corre! —escuché que gritó Han, atrás. No pude terminar de voltear porque Han agarró mi brazo y me haló, para empezar a correr, Chewie venía con él. Esquivando a las personas que se encontraban en el Mercado, mientras dos personas venían atrás con el señor que, sólo quizás, no era un simple vendedor, entonces. Me solté de Han e hice un giro para correr hacia la izquierda, al visualizar la nave, en la que había venido, a lo lejos; pero él volvió a agarrar mi brazo, halándome hacia la derecha, donde Chewie ya corría delante de nosotros.

— No, Han, debemos ir hacia la izquierda —corriendo y volteando a ver hacia donde se encontraba la nave, esquivamos a más personas—, allá he dejado la nave —giramos por una calle— No podemos seguir corriendo. —otra calle— Vamos en lado contrario. —le explicaba, mientras volvíamos a girar por otra calle— Allá he dejado la nave —y otra calle. Todo tan rápido— ¡Escúchame! —dije un poco exasperada. Haló de mí fuertemente, entramos a un lugar oscuro, tropezó con algo –y como seguía sosteniéndome- caí con él, encima de él, en realidad. Escuché un fuerte golpe de una puerta cerrándose, seguro era Chewie.

 **Han**

— A ver, Querida Princesa Leia, ¿por qué el honor de su majestuosa presencia? —Ella había caído encima de mí, ella olía tan bien, siempre lo hacía. Ella empezó a levantarse, viéndome con mala cara. Claro, la salvó y…

— Te he estado diciendo que teníamos que ir para —gritando y yendo a los extremos de ese cuarto, donde solían dormir las personas sin hogar, a veces. Siguiendo con lo importante, estamos ocultándonos de personas que podrían secuestrarla y ella… ¡sólo se pone a gritar y regañar! ¡Já! — la izquierda. ¿Tan difícil es escuchar, Han? —si la dejo que siga gritando, van a encontrarnos, ¿no es así, chico? Así que, me levanté, también. Me acerqué a ella. Ella se puso nerviosa.

— Escucha, si no reduces el tono de voz, nos encontrarán y créeme, eso no es bueno. Ellos no te llevarán a una de esas cenas elegantes, a las que estás acostumbrada, cariño. Y si sigues gritando —acercando mi cara a la suya, con una mínima distancia. Sí, su cara es… ¡Pom! ¿Entiendes?—, quizás, tenga —un poco más cerca— que… —roce mis labios con los de ella. Ella suspiró. Algo empezó a sonar, como un mensaje. Yo suspiré exasperado. Tan cerca. Ella se alejó, por completo. Sí, era un mensaje del Profesor 3PO, un tonto mensaje deseándonos, a todos sus alumnos, felices vacaciones. Rodeé los ojos. ¿En serio?

 **Leia**

Han Solo leía el mensaje que recibió cuando estuvimos… miro hacia mis botas blancas. ¡Iba a besar a Han! Suspiro y muerdo mi labio. ¡Qué inoportuno! Quién sea que haya enviado ese mensaje. Levanto la cara al recordar a Chewie, ¿él habrá visto que…? Sin embargo, al girar hacia donde recordaba el sonido de la puerta cerrando, con lo poco que entraba la luz, distinguí al wookiee, quién estaba concentrado vigilando que nadie nos haya perseguido lo suficiente para saber nuestro escondite.

— Entonces, ¿qué haces en Corellia, Princesa Leia? —preguntó Han, sentado en una mesa de metal vieja.

— Pues, —… buscándote— Luke dijo que —aclaré mi voz—. Escuché que Luke vendría. Así que, dije, ¿por qué no? —extendí mis brazos hacia arriba— De paso, visitamos al apuesto… —volteó hacia el wookiee, señalándolo con la mano izquierda— Chewbacca. —Chewie se giró, rápidamente. Haciendo sonidos, mientras miraba a Han. No, creo que eso significa que no estoy siendo convincente.

— ¿Luke? —él se levantó— ¿Skywalker? —puso sus manos en su cintura, viendo a Chewie— No, él ya no pudo venir.

— ¿Qué? —le respondí aturdida.

— Mire, Su Alteza… —Rodeé los ojos.

— Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Han. —volví a aclararle por quién-sabe-qué-número-de vez. Él se acercó. La Alfombra Andante hizo ruidos con su boca, Han asintió.

— Es momento de irnos a la izquierda, Su Alteza —extendió su mano para que la sostuviera.

— Yo sé caminar, por si no lo sabías. —cruzándome de brazos.

— Claro que sí, es que creí que te gustaba ir escoltaba por Seguridad. —rodeé los ojos. Yo ni siquiera iba así. Suspiré. Chewie inspeccionó que todo estuviera libre para poder irnos tranquilos a la nave y lo logramos, tal parece que habíamos huido con éxito.

 **…**

Así que, entramos a la nave, en la que había venido. Y escuché que Han se aclaró la garganta, atrás de mí. Volteé.

— Y… ¿qué tiene Skywalker que te gusta? —preguntó, algo herido. ¿Herido? Con los ojos fijos en los míos.

Chewie se ríe porque entiende la pregunta, ha visto la forma en la que ambos se ven; pero habían sido demasiado necios, Leia y su amigo, para detenerse a hablar sobre sus sentimientos. La Princesa Leia suspira, se intenta acercar a Han y él retrocede un paso.

— ¡Já! Disculpa, querido, —le dice ella— pero, supongo que no sabes todo sobre las mujeres, todavía. —dio los restos de pasos que los distanciaban, halando de su chaqueta azul, acercando su rostro a el de él, colocó su mano en la nuca de Han y lo besó. Sonrieron en el beso— Ya lo sé —le dice ella, separando un poco sus rostros. Él sonríe, él también lo sabe, sabe que hay sentimientos fuertes, ahí.

 **¡Gracias por leer! ;) #MayThe4thBeWithYou**

 **y... ¡Qué la Fuerza siempre te acompañe!**


End file.
